


Spanish Lullabies

by feralfansie



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, spot is a good bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfansie/pseuds/feralfansie
Summary: Race has a nightmare. Spot helps calm him down.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Spanish Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> tw: memories of past abuse

Four kids packed into one bed.

Pillows and mattresses as hard as rocks.

Blankets thinner than paper.

Going days on end without food or water.

The memories kept flooding back to Race as soon as he closed his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to push them down, they always resurfaced.

The silent screams of children.

The sound of Snyder's fist colliding with a stomach.

The feeling of being dragged by the wrists and getting the living daylights beaten out of you.

The smoke from Snyder's cigar.

Race tossed and turned. He wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop.

The way you felt so small next to Snyder and his guards.

The quiet sobs making music in the night.

The hope that this would all be over soon.

Snyder. Refuge. Beatings.

Race woke up in a cold sweat. He gasped as he sat up, trying to get his breathing and his shaking body under control. His fists clenched the blanket below him. 

"Racer?" A voice mumbled. Spot. "You alright?" Race took a deep breath. He wasn't at the refuge. He wasn't there anymore. He was in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend.

"I'm...I'm fine Spottie go...go back to sleep." Race's voice was shaky, no matter how much he tried to conceal it.

"Youse not fine." The shorter of the new sat up, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. 

"Spot-"

"Race."

"I just..." The blonde sighed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Nightmare. That's all."

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" Spot scooted closer to Race, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Refuge." The word made Spot shudder a little. He has had his own fair share of the refuge. He's gotten locked  
up too many times to count, usually in the place of a younger newsie.

"Hey..." He comforted. "That bastard is locked up, okay? He can't hurt you no more." The brunette started playing with his boyfriend's curly hair. "You're safe."

Race relaxed into the touch. "I know...I just...cant seem to forget." Memories of the refuge haunted him every night.

"I know. Me neither."

They sat in silence for a bit, the moonlight coming through their window and shining on their faces. But they couldn't really stay like this all night. They both had to work tomorrow, and I'd be hard to do that when you haven't slept.

"Toni, we should probably get back to sleep." Spot whispers, laying down. Race whines.

"Can't..."

"Would a lullaby help?" Race raises an eyebrow at the proposal.

"You don't sing."

"Eh. I know a thing or two. My mama used to sing to me all the time."

"Well, in that case..." Race lays down next to his boyfriend. "Please?"

Spot smiles as Race curls up next to him. "Of course." He started stroking the blond's head, singing softly. Race didn't understand any of the words, as the song was in Spanish, but the song calmed him. His eyes started to droop and he buried his face in the crook of Spot's neck. Race was on the verge of falling asleep when the song was finished.

"Thank you baby..." He mumbled, sleepily.

"Anytime snookums." 

And when Race started to softly snore, Spot couldn't help but smile.


End file.
